


La amargura de la derrota

by Nessy_Dekker



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessy_Dekker/pseuds/Nessy_Dekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>México no ha superado el cuarto partido nuevamente, el Chicharito llora la derrota, Héctor Moreno ha perdido aún más por su lesión. La amargura de la derrota puede disminuir un poco cuando están juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La amargura de la derrota

**Author's Note:**

> Después de la eliminación de México del Mundial de Brasil 2014 me surgió la idea de escribir algo sobre alguna “parejita” de la selección mexicana, antes había leído un fanfic de Moreno y el Chicharito, así que me pareció una buena idea. Una linda chica me pidió que mensionara a Layún y a Jiménez, así que intenté hacerlo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Capítulo único

¿Quinto partido? Parecía una cruel broma del destino, era la maldición de no pasar a cuartos de final en un mundial que no fuera celebrado en México. Sí, era la maldición personal del futbol mexicano. Y después de haber jugado como nunca, se volvía a la derrota, como siempre¸ frente a una potencia que no había logrado pasarle encima a una selección mexicana brillante como supone la historia debía suceder. Cuando la pena máxima fue decretada y concretada bajo los pies de un soldado naranja, entonces todo terminó, y con el silbatazo final los sueños de veintitrés personas se vinieron abajo. No estaban solos, millones estaban desolados.  
Justo en ese momento, cuando la tragedia había culminado, las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones de los ojos de Javier Hernández. Habían perdido, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, era quizás su culpa porque no había provocado los suficientes espacios para concretar un segundo gol, se repetía. Había alguien que le instaba a levantarse, se había tirado a la hierba presa de la frustración, deseando que la tierra lo consumiera y terminara con ese dolor que crecía en su pecho y que poco a poco lo tomaba entre sus manos para darle la peor tortura de su vida, aunque esa era más bien la de su mente.  
Javier, Chicharito, no era el único que lloraba, había quienes intentaban no hacerlo y otros más como Layún sacaban toda esa mierda que sentían en ese momento mediante lágrimas. Si habían existido palabras de aliento, Miguel Layún no las había escuchado, ni siquiera sabía cómo se mantenía en pie, tampoco entendió como sus piernas se habían aprendido el camino hasta el vestidor donde se dejó caer en el banquillo y siguió llorando. Una mano se cernió sobre su hombro, cálida como siempre, sabía quién era. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con quien esperaba. El muchacho sonreía, aunque su mirada revelaba el dolor que le partía el alma, pero Layún sabía perfectamente que esa mueca de su amigo buscaba aliviar un poco su sufrimiento más que cualquier otra cosa.  
—¿Estás bien?—Era una pregunta de rutina, era obvio que Miguel Layún estaba mal, había empapado el pasto de Fortaleza minutos atrás. La mirada que le dedicó a Raúl Jiménez estaba llena de reprimenda, de nuevo se ganó una sonrisa.  
El muchacho se sentó al lado del lateral de la Selección Mexicana, pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello y pegó su frente al hombro que le quedaba más cerca. Layún dejó que lo hiciera, desde hacía tiempo que disfrutaba de la compañía de Jiménez y a decir verdad, era el único en ese vestidor que lograría calmar un poco ese mar de frustración que venía ahogándolo desde el momento en que se marcó el penal. No era penal, pensaban todos, pero nadie quería sacar a luz lo sucedido en el primer tiempo.  
En el otro extremo del vestidor Javier seguía sin despegar la vista del suelo, no entendía por qué la vida se empeñaba en alejarlo de la gloria con su selección, había sucedido en el mundial sub17 de Perú 2005 y en las Olimpiadas de Londres celebrada apenas dos antes, por un motivo u otro no había asistido a esos dos momentos gloriosos del futbol mexicano. Ese mismo año en el Manchester United había jugado apenas algo, no contaba con la confianza del técnico y había sufrido una y mil decepciones con la selección mexicana por sus múltiples errores. No era su año, pero debía ser el de México, y aun así no había logrado el objetivo. La gloria se le escapaba de los dedos.  
Salcido se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, lo había conocido en chivas por lo que había cierta familiaridad al igual que con Fabian y con Gio, a quien conocía de las categorías inferiores de la selección mexicana, ellos sí tenía un mundial y una medalla de oro, no es que les envidiara, pero a ellos si le había sonreído la suerte. Ninguno de sus amigos logró calmarle lo suficiente, ya no lloraba, sí, pero de igual forma seguía sintiéndose jodido, aun después de ducharse.  
Miguel Herrera les dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos, les recordó el buen juego que habían hecho e intentó rescatarlos de la miseria emocional donde se hallaban, al terminar la charla Javier Hernández notó que algo faltaba en ese vestidor y cuando supo que era se encaminó a su entrenador.  
—Miguel—llamó el delantero.  
—¿Qué pasó Chicharo?—pregunto el hombre, se veía agobiado.  
—¿Qué pasó con Héctor? ¿Cómo está?—Al instante el jugador del Manchester United supo que aquella lesión que aquejaba al joven zaguero no era un juego.  
—Pues mira, tiene fractura de tibia—dijo el Director Técnico—. Lo llevaron al hospital para sacar radiografía y esas cosas.  
Chicharito sabía que una fractura de tibia no era nada fácil de curar, Moreno terminaría por perderse el resto del año y su posible salida a un equipo más grande se podría ver truncada. Se imaginó que debería estar pasando por la mente del defensa, Héctor no era un tipo que se dejara derrotar fácilmente, además no caería en el juego del “¿por qué a mí?” como Javier lo había hecho, eso pensaba. Pensó en llamarle pero recordó que probablemente su celular se encontraba entre sus pertenencias, que era casi seguro se habían quedado en el vestidor.  
En el autobús el ambiente era cargado de tristeza, nadie hablaba, Javier escuchaba música y no hacía caso de Oribe Peralta, quién se sentaba a su lado, quiso agradecer los gestos de compañerismo que su amigo le había brindado pero su sonrisa no era tan cálida como acostumbraba. Optó por callar, dejar que la música lo llenara.  
Tal como lo hacían en Santos, cada jugador de la selección mexicana tenía una habitación, así podían llorar en paz. Javier consideró quedarse en su cama, pero de inmediato rechazó esa idea, quizás Héctor ya estaba en el hotel.  
El defesa estaba en su habitación. El Chicharito tuvo la suerte de que una persona del equipo médico estuviera saliendo de la habitación de su amigo en ese momento, con un gesto le indicó al hombre que no cerrara la puerta y luego se aventuró dentro de la habitación. El televisor estaba encendido, pasaban un partido que no captó el interés de Javier Hernández, era de una televisora brasileña, pero a Héctor no le importaba, al parecer el juego era bueno.  
—Hey—susurró el Chicharito a medida que se acercaba a la cama donde su amigo se encontraba tendido. Moreno le sonrió, ya sabía que estaba ahí—¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien, pero mañana estaré mucho mejor.—La sonrisa en el rostro del delantero no se hizo esperar, se acomodó a un lado del defensa y se dispuso a disfrutar del partido—Chicha—llamó Héctor a su acompañante, quién le contestó con un murmullo—, perdimos, pero jugamos mejor que nunca.  
Javier no sabía por qué con Héctor era más fácil quejarse, dejar que la amargura que intentaba no exteriorizar saliera a flote con tanta facilidad. Dejar salir a la luz a sus demonios.  
—Ustedes lo hicieron—dijo el delantero, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Moreno.  
—Lo hicimos todos—dijo Héctor Moreno con firmeza, recalcando la última palabra.  
—Yo no…  
—Tú estás aquí, nos has apoyado a todos, apoyaste a Gio y a Oribe aun cuando ellos ocupan tu posición, no exiges nada ¿ok? Y lo dejas todo en la cancha.  
—Eso no sirvió hoy…  
—Yo tuve la culpa de mi lesión, pero no sirve es culparse de ello ni de la derrota.—Chicharito arrugó el entrecejo, miró de soslayo la férula que cubría la pierna de su amigo, sintió una punzada en el pecho al hacerlo—Siempre he admirado tu profesionalismo—dijo el defensa, logrando la atención de su compañero de selección—, desde que te conocí me di cuenta que eras el tipo de persona que no se rinde. No lo hagas ahora.  
—Tú tampoco te rindes—declaró el jugador del Manchester United.  
La sonrisa de Moreno apareció, el delantero ya había dejado de huirle la mirada y correspondió el gesto; Chicharito estaba sentado justo al lado de Moreno, quién estaba recostado pero apoyaba su cabeza y su espalda en varias almohadas, la espalda de Javier estaba pegada a la cabecera de la cama, entonces se despegó de su lugar y se inclinó sobre el rostro del defensa mexicano. Y besarse siempre era una delicia, delinear con su lengua los labios de Héctor Moreno y saborear cada rincón de su boca, primero lento y luego un poco más rápido sin llegar a ser frenético. Héctor estaba lesionado. Cuando el defensa intentó girarse un poco para tener más acceso a Javier, sintió una punzada que venía desde su pierna lesionada, el gesto que hizo fue alejarse un poco y el Chicharito entendió que debían ser cuidadosos.  
—Tranquilo—susurró el delantero contra la oreja de Moreno—. En mi habitación tengo una película, ¿te parece? Podemos cenar aquí, no creo que se lo nieguen al bebé convaleciente.  
—Me gusta ese plan. Hoy va a ser nuestra última noche juntos.—La voz del defensa parecía apagada.  
—¿Me vas a extrañar?—Moreno meneo la cabeza sonriendo, Javier podía ser un tonto si se lo proponía.  
—Ve por esa pinche película—masculló el defensa mexicano.  
La vida está llena obstáculos, experiencias que no tienen sentido y que nos derrumban. Ser eliminados del Mundial de Fútbol cuando habías jugado bastante bien era una de esas. Pero saldrían adelante, tendrían que hacerlo, eran jóvenes y aunque la vida no pintara color de rosa sabían que podían seguir. Además tenían el apoyo de sus familias, Javier lo sabía, su teléfono estaba lleno de mensajes de aliento y Héctor había tenido a su familia junto a él en todo momento. También se tenían el uno al otro, su relación era muy diferente a la que tenían con sus respectivas parejas, pero era necesaria.  
—Te quiero—dijo el Chicharito antes de darle un suave beso al defensa y salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya.  
Seguía sintiéndose una mierda, pero al menos sabía que Héctor estaba bien.


End file.
